


I'll Show You Festive

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Christmas Smut, Cock Rings, Dildos, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for Wincest Love Week Nov. 2016Day 4Prompt: premature festivitiesDean is being obnoxiously festive. Sam decides to take his revenge.





	

“ _Sleigh bells ring, are ya listenin’? In the lane, snow is glistenin’. A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight, walkin’ in a winter wonderland…”_

 

“Shut. Up.” Sam muttered for the fifth time. Dean laughed and leaned over the table, pecking Sam’s mouth before he continued.

 

_“In the meadow we could build a snowman and pretend that he is Parson Brown. He’ll say ‘are you married’, we’ll say ‘no, man. But you can do the job when you’re in town.’ Later on, we’ll conspire as we dream by the fire. And face unafraid, the plans that we made –“_

 

“If you finish that line I will stab you in the throat, Dean.” Sam cut him off, throwing a patented bitchface in Dean’s direction.

 

“Come on, Sammy! It’s Christmas time! Get a little cheer! We’re both in good health, our mom’s back, we’re on good terms with her, you have a great brother and an awesome boyfriend—“

 

“No, I have a brother and boyfriend that’s going to end up salted and burned because he’s singing Christmas carols the _day after Thanksgiving_.”

 

“It’s the Christmas season.”

 

“It’s the season to digest the fucking turkey and be lazy, Dean. Can we at least wait until _December_ to start decorating the tree?” Sam motioned to the enormous artificial tree that Dean had insisted on setting up immediately following Thanksgiving dinner.

 

“No! What’s the point of having a tree up if you don’t decorate it?”

 

“Why do you think I wanted to wait to put the tree up?” Sam grumped, looking back down at his book again.

 

“You, little brother, are a Scrooge,” Dean muttered. He walked toward the bedroom hallway but before he disappeared, he turned around.

 

_“And face unafraid, the plans that we made, walkin’ in a winter wonderland!”_ He called back to Sam, ducking down the hallway just in time to dodge the book Sam chucked at his head.

 

**

 

The following week only got worse. If Sam thought Dean was annoyingly festive when they had no home, having a home to decorate and ‘Christmas up’ was a thousand times worse. It felt like overnight the bunker had transformed from a decent place to live into the barf bag that Santa and all of his elves used.

 

Everywhere Sam looked by the fifteenth of December was red, green, silver, or gold. Cinnamon scented candles, peppermint scented everything else, strings of garland draped over every available spot, and worse – _tinsel_. Tinsel chunks bunched together in neat little knots, hanging everywhere and often right in Sam’s path of walking.

 

The tree was terrible too, just seeing it made Sam bristle at the thought of having to take it down. Bulbs in every color – some Sam couldn’t even name – tinsel, garland, tons of lights, an enormous twinkling star at the top, a garish tree skirt with devil’s traps in glittery red paint.

 

And Dean; he would not _stop singing Christmas songs_. Every radio in the bunker somehow managed to get flipped to a Christmas station no matter how often Sam changed it, Dean’s off-key voice could be heard echoing through the bunker every waking minute. Enough was enough.

 

It wasn’t that Sam was a Scrooge or the Grinch or anything of the sort. He liked Christmastime, he really did. But Dean was just going _overboard_ with it. If Dean had approached the season in a calmer, reasonable manner, things would have been fine. But as it was, Sam was so finished.

 

The breaking point was when Dean decided he’d replace all of the regular beer in the fridge with holiday flavored beer. There was only so much a man could handle. A plan hatched in Sam’s brain then. It was just a matter of setting it into action.

 

A few days before Christmas, the brothers had decided that they were going to spend the day relaxing and drinking, enjoying their time alone. Their mother would be around for Christmas Eve and Christmas day, and she still didn’t know about their relationship. This was the only way to really have a couple’s holiday.

 

Dean let himself go, drinking way too much, singing to those songs, crawling all over Sam in a weak attempt to turn Sam on – it really just made Sam laugh. He humored Dean, one last night, singing with him and laughing. The empty beer bottles added up slowly and Sam kept a close eye on his brother, nursing his own bottles slowly to remain mostly sober.

 

Finally, Dean passed out. Sam had never been more relieved; if he had to hear Jingle Bell Rock one more time he was going to rip his hair out. Using as much care as possible, Sam picked Dean up and carried him down to their torture chamber – more recently used as a place for the brothers to go to be together when their mom was in the bunker.

 

**

 

The first thing Dean noticed when he woke up was that he was incredibly warm. The second was that his cock was hard as a rock, pulsing in time to – the vibrator up his ass.

  
Dean’s eyes snapped open. He took everything in with a hunter’s speed and precision. There was vibrator thrumming steadily against his prostate and a cock ring – a red and white striped cock ring – around his base keeping him from coming.

 

The most worrisome thing, however, was the fact that his arms were bound to the bedframe, putting him in a partially upright position. A glance up told him he had on the cuffs that he and Sam used to play sometimes, and – Christmas lights?! That explained the heat; strings of Christmas lights were wrapped around his entire body, starting at his wrists and going all the way down to his ankles, spreading them open as each string of lights ran off opposite sides of the bed.

 

Lowering his head lead Dean to another realization – he was completely nude… Except a Santa hat stuck on his head.

 

“Sam!” He shouted, his mouth dry from the sleep and the alcohol. “Sam!” He shouted again, a little concerned when Sam didn’t appear.

 

And still didn’t appear. The room remained eerily silent, save for the quiet buzz of the vibrator deep inside Dean’s ass.

 

In fact, Sam didn’t come until the room until fifteen minutes after Dean had begun screaming for him.

 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Dean asked, the need to come overpowering any sort of need to be nice.

 

“Hear you? No, sorry, I was listening to some Christmas songs. How’re you feeling, Dean?” Sam asked, a sneaky smile crossing his face.

 

“What is this, Sam?”

 

Sam shrugged. “You kept telling me I was a Scrooge,” He said casually, approaching Dean and running his fingers slowly up Dean’s bare leg. “So I decided to show you that I could be festive, if given the right incentive.”

 

“Incentive? Big brother getting blue balls is an incentive?” Dean panted. Sam huffed a laugh, cupping Dean’s balls in his hand and earning a sharp hiss.

 

“Do you need to come?”

 

“I’ve been sitting on a vibrator for an hour, yes I need to come, Sam!” Dean snapped, his hips jerking to follow Sam’s hand when he pulled away.

 

“Two and half hours, actually,” Sam corrected.

 

“What?”

 

“I put the vibrator up your ass two and half hours ago, the cock ring went on about half an hour after that. I turned on the lights about an hour ago. I wanted you to really feel the Christmas spirit when you woke up.”

 

Dean huffed, glaring at Sam. “This funny to you?”

 

“Yeah, actually. It’s really funny. So funny, actually, that we should take some pictures.” He pulled out his cell phone and Dean began to struggle.

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

Sam stopped, smirking. “What? Don’t think this would make a good Christmas card cover next year?” He asked, still smirking.

  
Dean’s eyes narrowed. “This is punishment isn’t it? For being cheerful. You are such a Grinch,” He grumbled, slumping down on the bed.

 

“So what, are you gonna just torture me until Christmas Day? Not let me come?”

 

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Hell no, that’d torture me too. No. I’m just gonna fuck your brains out until you learn your lesson about being prematurely festive.”

 

Dean sat up a little straighter, his face twisting up when the motion drove the vibrator hard against his prostate. His stomach clenched wickedly at Sam’s promise.

 

“M—Maybe a picture or two could be fun. But just for us,” Dean relented. Sam nodded and snapped a few photos at different angles before setting his phone down.

 

He crouched next to Dean and pulled out a bottle of water from beside the bed. “Drink, I’m sure you’re thirsty as hell.”

 

He helped Dean take a few swallows of the water before kissing his mouth gently. Dean pulled back, licking his lips. “Is that – Peppermint lipgloss?”

 

“Chapstick, but close enough. Now, do you wanna come?”

  
Dean nodded slowly, arching his hips slightly, his cock bobbing against his stomach.

 

“Then sing to me,” Sam said as he crawled onto the bed.

 

“W—What?”

 

“Sing me a Christmas carol. Your choice.”

 

“Okay?” Dean cocked his head a little, confused. Sam sat between his thighs, an innocent smile on his face. Dean scowled, still confused, but shrugged and began to sing.

 

“ _You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch, you really are a heel. You’re as cuddly as a cactus, you’re as charming as an eel, Mr. Grich. You’re a bad banana with a gr—_ Oh holy fucking shit!”

 

Dean’s entire body jerked when Sam bent down, taking his cock down his throat. He pulled back, still smiling that innocent little smirk at Dean.

 

“Sing to me, Dean, if you wanna come. I wanna hear the whole song.” He waited until Dean took a shaky breath and began to sing again before he wrapped his lips back around his cock and began to suck.

 

Dean stumbled through the song, his voice breaking. Every time he stopped for more than a few seconds, Sam would pull off his cock, keeping him from the stimulation he so desperately needed at this point.

 

When he finally finished, Sam pulled back just long enough to take the cock ring off his base. He swallowed Dean back down, bobbing his head with vigor and letting Dean pump his hips upward.

 

Dean’s eyes screwed shut as he finally reached his orgasm, a desperate shout ripping from his throat as he shot rope after rope into Sam’s mouth.

 

Sam sucked him down and pulled off, wiping his swollen lips with the back of his hand and offering Dean a smile.

 

“I hope you don’t think you’re done,” He warned, taking in Dean’s sleepy expression.

 

Dean blinked a little, smiling at Sam. “I’d be pissed if that was it – I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson.”

 

“Oh? Well how about this.” Sam put the cock ring back around Dean and him a sturdy stroke. He rose and began to strip out of his clothes, pulling a bottle of lube out of his pocket.

 

“What? Double penetration? Come on, Sam, you know I can take that no problem.”

 

“Not even close.” Sam said, setting the lube on the floor before digging in his jeans again.

 

“You got Mary Poppins jeans there?” Dean joked.

 

“Shut up,” Sam mumbled. He withdrew another item, and Dean scowled.

 

“The fuck is that?”

 

“Oh this?” Sam held up the item. It was a small piece of wrapped candy. “Something for my favorite big brother. You’re gonna eat this whole thing, okay?” Sam asked, unwrapping it.

 

Dean laughed a little. The smell of cinnamon hit his nose then and he glared. “Is that what I think it is?”

 

“The candy Bobby taught us to make as kids? Oh yeah. Open up.”

 

Dean grumbled but opened his mouth, allowing Sam to place the thick slice of rock candy on his tongue.

 

“No chewing, you’ll hurt your teeth,” Sam said, stroking his cheek after Dean closed his mouth.

  
Sam grabbed the lube and settled back between his thighs and pulled out the vibrator, turning it off. Dean flushed pink when he saw it was shaped like a candy cane.

 

“Seriously?” He muttered around the candy, already beginning to burn his tongue.

 

“You wanted me to get holiday spirit.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re a dick.”

 

“No, this is my dick,” Sam joked, stroking his hard cock so Dean could see. Dean threw his own version of a bitchface.

 

“So what, I eat this, my mouth hurts, and then what? You fuck me?”

 

“Haven’t decided. Right now I want you to tell me the names of the reindeer. Nice and slow.”

 

Dean glared at him, flipping the candy to his cheek. “Comet, Cupid—“

 

“Not yet. Hold on one second.” Sam poured lube on his fingers and pressed one into Dean, earning a gasp.

  
“That’s freezing! Shit, Sam –“

 

“It’s peppermint. Cool and refreshing tingles,” Sam said in a teasing voice, slowly stroking his finger in and out of Dean’s hole.

 

Dean tossed his head back, jerking at the cuffs. “You’re such an asshole.”

 

“You love it.” Sam watched Dean’s face as he stroked his insides. He could feel a slight cooling sensation even on his calloused fingers; it had to be so much more intense for Dean’s sensitive hole. He pressed a second finger in, stretching Dean open slowly. “Now start.”

 

“C—Comet, Cupid, Donner, B—Blitzen, God, Sam—“ He gasped when Sam rubbed his prostate dead on, jerking his hips.

 

“Start over,” Sam said simply.

 

Dean groaned, his cock already hard again, weeping precome onto his belly. “Comet. Cupid. Donner. Blitzen. Prancer. Dancer. Vixen. Oh fuck, Sam please touch me.”

 

“Tsk-tsk, start over, Dean,” Sam whispered, leaning down. He pressed a third lube slicked finger into Dean at the same time he began to suck gently on Dean’s weeping tip, groaning at the bitter taste of his precome.

 

“Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Prancer, Dancer, Vixen, Rudolph, there!” Dean cried, arching into Sam’s mouth.

  
Sam pulled off. “Forgot someone,” He whispered, leaning back down to mouth over Dean again.

 

“Fuck, who?” Dean panted, tossing the candy around his mouth again. He counted in his head then,

 

“Dasher! That little shit. Okay. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Rudolph, Sam, harder please—“ He nearly sobbed, so close from the dual sensations.

 

“No way, I haven’t even come yet,” Sam said when he pulled off Dean’s cock, “Is the candy gone?”

 

Dean opened his mouth, showing his tongue pinked from the red food coloring, but no speck of candy.

 

Sam nodded and moved up his body, running his cock over Dean’s bottom lip before sliding it into his mouth. Dean’s lips wrapped around it, sucking eagerly. The excessive saliva from the candy as well as the heat from the remaining flavor oil in Dean’s mouth made for an amazing sensation to Sam. He unhooked the cuffs and untangled Dean’s wrists from the string of lights, letting him reach forward and grip Sam’s hips, bobbing his head eagerly.

 

It wasn’t long before Sam couldn’t resist. He pulled out of Dean’s mouth and moved off the bed, untangling the strings of Christmas lights. He tossed them to the floor and pulled the cock ring off Dean before crawling between his thighs and pulling him up onto his lap. Dean kissed him hard and passionate, reaching up to jerk the Santa hat off his head, shifting until he was able to sink smoothly onto Sam’s cock.

 

They gasped into each other’s mouths, beginning to move in sync almost immediately. Sam smiled a little, his eyes heavy with lust. “Learned your lesson?” He panted as Dean rode him, arms curled tightly around Sam’s shoulders.

 

“Not a chance,” Dean breathed, moving a little quicker.

 

Sam laughed, lying back and gripping Dean’s thighs, his own hips pumping up to match the rhythm.

 

Dean’s orgasm hit first; he tossed his head back as his hips jerked erratically, cock jumping and dribbling as he came untouched.

  
It only took a few more thrusts up into Dean’s incredibly tight – and cool, thanks to the lube – hole before Sam followed him over the edge, sitting up and gripping tight to Dean’s hips as he released deep inside him.

 

When their climaxes faded, they collapsed on the bed, kissing lazily. Dean laughed a little,

 

“Gonna annoy you more often.”

 

“Mmm… You said you hadn’t learned your lesson… Might have to try teaching you again,” Sam whispered tiredly.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Oh, you know it.”

 

Dean kissed him again, smiling against the curve of his mouth.


End file.
